Home or work wireless network environments that are privately managed by an end-user are generally secure for that end-user's goals. However, it is not uncommon for an end-user to want access to a public network when they are outside of their privately managed network. When an end-user gains access to a public network outside of their privately managed network, security guarantees may not be as reliable.
Some examples of potentially unsecure public networks include: open Wi-Fi networks in airports and cafes, wired connectivity in hotels, and prepaid cell data access provided in foreign countries. A large number of possible threats exist ranging from encrypted Wi-Fi access points that anyone can sniff data from, to malicious entities posing as fake services or unscrupulous staff at legitimate service providers. The aforementioned can lead to exposure of an end-user's private or sensitive information.
Connecting an end-user device directly to these compromised networks, can allow the end-user's personal information to be scanned or compromised from the end user's device.
The above-described background relating to unsecure networks is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.